


Broken

by panthershabit



Series: Betrayal [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama & Romance, Hydra Steve Rogers, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Living Together, M/M, Post-Black Panther (2018), Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/pseuds/panthershabit
Summary: Tony and T'Challa try to move on following the events of the Siberian HYDRA Facility but Steve refuses to forget everything he's lost and aims to take everything away from both of them.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> With the support of the last part of this series, I'm excited to add another! Kudos and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> A/N - This story is set a month after Betrayal, and Steve's hair is much darker than his Nomad appearance - although his look is based on the Nomad/Infinity War look with... well I'll explain in the endnotes.

"Wake up."

The tone was so aggressive it pierced through Tony's ears. _Was T'Challa angry with him?_ There was no reason for T'Challa to be _this_ pissed off at him apart from their recent argument, but it was the first major disagreement the two had participated in since the first time they had met. Perhaps T'Challa had put on a facade about not being too bothered about their differences of opinion. But mulling it over, Tony recognized the voice and it didn't sound anything like the accented voice he'd usually enjoy waking up to in the mornings. Suddenly, he realized that he had already opened his eyes and wasn't halfway through the process of waking up like the darkness he was witnessing had suggested.

"What the fuck? I can't see, T'Challa! T'Challa!"

"T'Challa's not here, Stark. It's just you and me."

Tony's hands were stuck above his head, with no escape which reminded him of his capture with the fake Mandarin. He desperately tried pulling away and groaned once it was unsuccessful. A light came to his eyes as whatever was obstructing his vision was pulled up from his face and Tony's eyes narrowed as they adjusted to seeing clearly for the first time in the day. He'd last closed his eyes when... he couldn't remember. It definitely wasn't going to bed, as the last thing he could recollect was being concerned about how T'Challa felt after their row. 

Shoulders firmly held high, a man stood before Tony but it wasn't T'Challa. Tony's eyes trailed up to see dark blue cargo pants, similar to military attire and in the middle around the man's waist was a striped pattern of greyish-cream and crimson red. The whole thing reminded Tony of - _the American flag_. That's when his eyes fixed onto his captor and he barely recognized the man. It was Steve, or what was left of him.

"Hello, Tony," Steve said coldly. His hair was no longer light-blonde like it used to be, instead, it was dark-brown, much longer and slicked back slightly resembling Bucky's had he tamed it during his Winter Soldier days. And then he noticed something much different about Steve, with the exception of his thick, dark beard. His left arm was different from his right - in fact, it was more than different. It was dark metal.

Steve looked almost identical to Bucky as the Winter Soldier, and it frightened Tony to think that Steve had also adopted the mentality of one. 

"Look, Steve, just let me go and we can talk, alright?" Tony pleaded, but Steve simply smirked and shook his head, seeming victorious in just having Tony panicking.

"Steve's long gone, Tony. You're speaking to The Nomad, and you're not going anywhere."

* * *

** _Three Weeks Earlier _ **

Every morning, Tony woke up with his arms around T'Challa as if the Wakandan monarch were a life-size panther plush. It felt warm and comfortable to be wrapped around the man during the early points of the day and certainly put a smile on his face. This morning was no different, Tony emerging from his slumber with the enticing smell of T'Challa traveling up his nostrils. Due to the king constantly being busy, Tony's shuffling in the bed never really disturbed his sleep but this morning proved to be a new story as he groaned and breathed deeply before turning around.

"Good morning, my love. How was your sleep?" T'Challa murmured through a yawn. 

Tony's hand moved to T'Challa's waist and he smiled while his eyes met T'Challa's.

"Perfect, as usual. I didn't mean to interrupt yours," Tony said, kissing T'Challa's chest after. "It's just letting go of you feels like something I shouldn't do, _ever_."

T'Challa hummed with approval and rested his forehead against Tony's.

"So don't."

They were both smiling strongly before Tony slowly backed away and frowned.

"As much as it pains me to do so, I don't wanna be the guy who kisses the king of Wakanda with morning breath," Tony jested and T'Challa pouted - something he'd never allow anybody else to see. "Don't give me those big panther eyes, it won't work."

Of course, Tony was lying. Whenever T'Challa's eyes even _glimmered_ Tony would give in to his demands whether it was staying in bed a bit longer or managing to persuade Tony to let him go first in the shower. 

"Just a few more minutes," T'Challa whined and Tony immediately reconsidered leaving the bed, but continued to slip out of the covers despite T'Challa attempting to hold on which left him face-down on the mattress, groaning to himself in defeat. Tony brushed his teeth before jumping in the shower and again, the hot water felt even better in Wakanda than it did in his mansion which was confusing for Tony but not impossible to understand. Nearly everything in the once-secluded nation was better there than where he had previously encountered it - the coffee, the technology, _fuck_, the general feeling of it. Wakanda calmed Tony in a way nothing else could.

After a while, Tony walked through the bathroom entrance and only wore a clean white towel wrapped around his waist with his hair damp from the shower. T'Challa leaned forward with his eyes stalking Tony's body. The brunet picked up on T'Challa's lustful ways and grinned to himself as T'Challa finally crawled out of the bed and attempted to kiss Tony with the latter putting his advances to a halt.

"Listen, you're supposed to be a king. I shouldn't be getting you to do your morning routine," Tony teased and T'Challa smirked with guilt across his face. 

"Ah, I've been to _how_ many meetings this week? I have two days to myself before I have to fly out to Italy to offer support to the refugees without a home."

T'Challa had promised that his late cousin's motivations to change the world and save his brothers and sisters would not go to waste as his life had done, and the first step of being more helpful to the world was providing a home for his allies, but he needed to do more. Once he'd heard of African refugees desperately seeking sanctuary in Italy, he knew he had the means to help them and set up a meeting with the Italian Prime Minister as well as other political figures to offer his help.

"How long are you staying there for?" Tony asked, changing the topic. "I'm gonna miss you even if it's for five minutes."

T'Challa took Tony's hand and touched the warmth of his skin with his own lips, returning his eyes to Tony quickly after.

"It's going to take a few days. These last few weeks have allowed us to build enough accommodation for over seventy-thousand people, and we are still progressing on making that number larger."

Tony's heart sank at the thought of his life having T'Challa absent for even more than an hour but thanks to the regal figure and his sister, Tony had worked out the kimoyo beads and could stay in frequent contact with T'Challa during his time in Italy.

"You're such a good man. I can't even be upset with you leaving because it's for something right. Just stay safe out there, alright? Now that the world knows about how valuable those beads alone are, you're gonna have a lot of eyes on you."

T'Challa smiled and placed his hands on Tony's shoulders, using his thumb to rub them.

"Darling, I promise you this, I fear nothing - including death - except the thought of leaving you alone in this world. I'll be safe, you have my word."

He kissed Tony on the cheek and headed towards the bathroom, swiveling his body so he could walk backward and keep his eyes on Tony.

"I'll be back soon. I plan to spend the rest of the day with you."

* * *

Sam and Bucky were talking to Scott about his future when T'Challa and Tony approached them. Since his time staying in Wakanda, Scott had missed talking to his daughter and despite his attempts to convince Maggie to allow Cassie to visit him in Wakanda, his ex-wife wasn't keen on having her around all the drama that the Avengers had brought - especially not after footage of the airport battle he himself had been included in surfaced and trended on YouTube for a whole week.

T'Challa cleared his throat to gather the attention of the three men and looked at Scott, who looked concerned.

"Mr. Lang, would it be okay if I spoke to you in private?"

Scott shared a glance with Bucky and gulped with nerves rattling inside him.

"I swear when I was talking about Ant-Man being bigger than Wakanda's force-shield I was only kidding," Scott quickly insisted and T'Challa could only chuckle at the man's high level of innocence. He led Scott away from the others, leaving Sam to awkwardly watch Bucky look away from Tony and he decided to clear the air between them.

"So... you and T'Challa, huh? That's pretty neat," Sam suggested, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, you seem happy together," Bucky added with a genuine smile, still retreating from eye contact with Tony.

Tony walked towards Bucky and tapped him on the shoulder, prompting him to look up.

"Look, let's just get it over with. You didn't kill my parents. The Winter Soldier did. As T'Challa and Shuri have shown, as well as the fact that you don't even have a metal arm anymore, you're not that guy. Don't feel like a piece of shit on my behalf, especially when I've only just gotten out of feeling like one myself."

Bucky smiled and nodded, extending his hand for Tony to shake. Tony looked down and offered half a smile, shaking the man's hand. 

"I know I can never make things right after what I've taken from you, but if you ever need one more guy on your side for anything, consider it done."

Tony laughed and looked at both Sam and Bucky. "Between me and you, I don't wanna deal with any more conflicts or fights. I'm done with the Avengers and all that shit that follows with it."

Both Bucky and Sam opened their eyes to display their shock at the statement and Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"I've gone to space, developed PTSD, nearly died how many times and felt my heart drop through the floor like there's never a surface for it to land on again. I just can't do it anymore. I'll continue being Iron Man but The Avengers? I'm out."

Meanwhile, T'Challa was a short distance away with Scott and stopped walking once he was happy with their current location.

"The United States government has made it quite clear that they would like you to return to America to serve some form of consequence for your involvement in the incidents between the Avengers and breaking the Sokovia Accords. Now, I cannot force you to leave Wakanda but I know that your ex-wife has refused for you to see your daughter and although I am no father myself, I can only imagine how much you miss her."

Scott sighed and nodded, agreeing with T'Challa.

"It sucks man, but what good am I to Cassie in that hellhole Raft?"

"I agree," T'Challa said, pursing his lips and offering a supportive hand on Scott's shoulder. "Which is why I managed to come to a compromise with Agent James Woo to place you under house arrest for two years - "

"_Two years_?" Scott interrupted.

" - but Cassie will be allowed to visit you frequently," T'Challa quickly assured. 

Scott seemed happier to hear that part of the news and nodded. "Okay, fine, I'll do it. Thanks for letting me stay here anyway."

"Anytime Mr. Lang," T'Challa smiled honorably. 

"Please, Scott. Mr. Lang makes me wanna search for greys."

Both of them laughed and ambled back to the group of individuals.

"Scott's made the decision to leave Wakanda, so tomorrow we'll sort his departure out. If you all don't mind, I'd like to spend the rest of my day with Tony so if there are any issues, contact Okoye."

Scott, Bucky, and Sam understood and said their goodbyes, watching as Tony and T'Challa walked away.

"If I am to help Scott with his return to America, today is likely our only full day together. How do you wish to spend it?"

"As long as it's with you, I don't mind whatever it is."

T'Challa grinned and held Tony's hand, turning to the palace.

"Is that just another way of saying _'let's do something romantic as long as it leads to sex'_?" T'Challa questioned with a raised eyebrow and devious smile.

"Take it however you like," Tony answered, laughing and T'Challa reacted the same.

"I'm sure that's what you'll be doing," T'Challa remarked and Tony scoffed in shock but also felt excitement rush through his body at those words. "Let's waste no time."

"A second with you is like an eternity in paradise. But you're right. Let's get to it."

Tony felt secure with T'Challa and couldn't wait to return to the palace with his boyfriend. But he had no idea that even with all of the worries out of his mind, something out there was planning on taking everything away from him, and what those plans involved would never even cross Tony's mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's metal arm is the same as Bucky's in Infinity War.


End file.
